We Always Come Back Home
by MmmMmmGood
Summary: a gone with the wind sequal...will be more chapters if anyone likes it...just read and review
1. Scarlett ch 1

We Always Come Back Home  
  
Disclaimer: Scarlett and Gone With the Wind belong to the Margaret Mitchell estate and Alexandra Ripley. I own nothing, and if I did would I really be writing a disclaimer?  
  
  
  
Scarlett knew what she had undertaken. After all, she had nothing to hold her to Atlanta. The house gave her pain, and the children wern't there. Anyway, they were never a comfort. Her children still made her nervous. She hardly realized that Wade was a teenager, and Ella not a little girl anymore. She still thought of them as tiresome babies that needed to be taken care of. Also, they reminded her of terrible times. She had been strong then, but she didn't know how memories would have affected her. And she needed her strength. After Rhett had divorced her, even though divorce wasn't supposed to be possible where they lived.  
  
"All aboard the Mistress Lila, she leaves port in 15 minutes." A gruff, stout porter called.  
  
That's me, Scarlett thought. I really am going on a grand tour. I need too. For the sake of all those boys from the county…Scarlett audibly sniffed, then hurried inside her cabin on the ocean liner. It was a big boat, headed first for Italy, then England, then ending in Ireland. Scarlett knew that she would cry if she thought of anything, anything at all.  
  
Her life had been so sad.  
  
After her hard times, Scarlett had been an adult. Still with her belle airs, but she had shouldered her burdon as best she could, and survived. It was the knowledge of her former strength that made her strong now. Otherwise, she might have flung herself off the boat, she was so distresses. Scarlett knew that she would never be the type to commit sucicide, it seemed to be the coward's way out, and she had always scoffed at cowards.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir. Could you tell me the time." Scarlett had no idea what she was doing. Why had she left her room to ask the time? She had a clock in there.  
  
Scarlett gasped as the figure turned around. She had thought it seemed so familiar, but she had no idea how familiar. The man looked like her father! (an: and y'all thought it would be rhett!) But this man was different, but with the same florid face and crisp white hair as her father.  
  
"Miss, are you all right? Do you need water?"  
  
"Oh, no. Just the time, please."  
  
"Aye. It is now 4:41."  
  
"Thank you." She retired into her room as decoriously as her startled state would allow her. That man had to be an O'Hara, he looked so much like Pa. Scarlett wanted to scream in frustration, she needed to know that man's name! If he was an O'Hara, then she would have kin. Kin was something scarlett had missed all her life, she was different in that way. Being different still bothered her, and she didn't like anything that she knew she couldn't change through hard work. Scarlett thought about how she still had her man catching training, perhaps she could put that to work to find out the man's name.  
  
Scarlett shivered, after thinking a horrible thought. What if the man wasn't at dinner? What if he was, but was no relation? That would be unbearable. She pushed that out of her mind, saying it would be no help now, she had decided to find his name.  
  
Scarlett must have dozed off, because she awoke to the supper call, at 6. She hurridly made her toilet, and walked down to the dining hall. It was called a room, but was as much as grand as her Peachtree street house's ballroom.  
  
Scarlett told a butler that was serving that she would like to please sit by the irish gentleman on the left. The butler was dazzled by the smile she gave him, and Scarlett thought a lot higher of herself than she previouly had. After all, she was 30, and that was practically a dead woman, or so she thought. That was another reason why the tour was so important. To get away from her age.  
  
She sat down by the irish man, and listened carefully, without apearing to, to his low conversation to the girl next to him.  
  
"But it's Irish you are, Bridie. Are you so wantin' to ferget yer irish heratige in the grand splendors of America?"  
  
"Faith, Column. I was just admirin' the gowns of silk, and saying there were none the likes in Ireland."  
  
"Yes, but the family wanted you to be of service, not envy the ladies of a great country."  
  
"Oh, Column." At that the girl turned to the serving dish in front of her, and lifted out a portion of rice. Scarlett could hear the brogue and wanted to cry, it sounded so much like Pa. She decided to be bold, for her Pa's and Ireland's sake.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir? But what part of Ireland do you come from? I have family there, perhaps you would know them."  
  
"County Meath is where I'm from, Miss."  
  
"Why, then you must know my kin! I'm Katie Scarlett O'Hara!"  
  
The little man showed little surprise, only a blink showed his real emotions. Scarlett was watching him, and decided that his poker face rivaled her father's, and Rhett's. she felt her heart beat heavily at this thought, she always choked up at thoughts of Rhett.  
  
"Katie Scarlett O'Hara? I know a Katie Scarlett O'Hara, but she is nearly 100 years. She is my cousins grandmother. I am Column O'Hara, son of Patrick O'Hara. (A/N: I couldn't remember his fathers name)  
  
"Oh, my! You must be my cousin. I am Gerald's girl!" After this fact had been released, it was as if they had known each other all their lives, and were perfectly at ease with each other. Column introduced her to Bridie, who Scarlett assumed had been a daughter, but turned out to be another cousin. Scarlett had thought that they must have been a family, with a wife somewhere, on vacation in America, but she soon saw that could not be, when Column too of his dinner jacket in the Salon after supper, and Scarlett glanced his priest's collar.  
  
"Where are you headed, Scarlett? To Ireland to be with kin?"  
  
"Oh, no, not for a while. First I have some obligations in other parts of Europe, some things for friends, you know."  
  
"Yes, Scarlett darling. I know." Scarlett didn't see his face turn hard when he said this, nor did she hear the forced note of cheerfulness in his voice. She was still an airy selfish girl, even though she was hurting.  
  
  
  
An: A new story! Yay! I got bored with my Lily/James story, after 10 chapters, so I decided to write a new chapter story. Smart, huh? And I wanted this to sorta go along with Scarlett, but not really, so don't go, that's not how it happened in the book 


	2. Scarlett ch 2

After 3 weeks Scarlett was nearly bursting with boredom. Though Column and Bridie did their best to keep her occupied, she still wanted something hard to put her mind to. She had gotten used to being smart, and needed to exercise her mind. Scarlett missed Atlanta dreadfully, but stayed strong by reminding herself about the old boys of the county, and what they deserved.  
  
Stuart and Brent! The names flashed in front of her. Those men look like Stu and Brent. I swear! But, nah, they can't be. Besides, I have already had a look alike on this trip. They can't be them.  
  
At that the boys looked behind her. They looked alike, but hardly like the boys she had known in the county. These looked older, and hardened. Like all the men who had gone through the war. The cold, empty look in their eyes. The look of men who knew what death looked like. They were death themselves. Scarlett shivered in spite of herself. Those men reminded her too much of old times. She turned quickly, and fled to her cabin.  
  
"All for Italy, off now! All for Italy off!" Scarlett panicked. She couldn't go to Italy. She just couldn't. She needed Ireland! She knew, from Pa, about the cool green hills, the soft misting rains. Italy would seem boring and hard. And England! Well, wasn't she Irish, and like all good Irish, hate the English? Scarlett really didn't, but felt that she should. The Grand Tour? Well, that was all bosh, anyway. Who needed England, or Italy? She would go directly to Ireland. The boat was going, and she had paid enough for her stateroom (cabin) that she certainly would have no problem securing quarters enough for a passage to Ireland. Scarlett looked around hurriedly, where was that girl of hers? Pansy would never stay long enough to be of use! And she needed her, for her pregnancy was beginning to show.  
  
Scarlett had thought she was pregnant when she left Atlanta, but refused to believe it. Maybe she was just getting stout. She couldn't have a baby, especially without a father. What would folks say? Well, she would lie, if need be. And it would definitely be.  
  
Scarlett sighed as she thought of the mourning she must go through, yet again. If she couldn't be a great lady, then her child certainly would. A divorced mother was a tragedy, but a widowed one was a tragedy, too, but at least respectable. So back to mourning. It was as if she had only left off mourning Melanie- Scarlett choked, as she always did at Melanie. She couldn't think now. And she was in mourning for Melanie deeper than anyone else, perhaps even Ashley. Ashley hadn't even been there, through Scarlett's and Melanie's trials. He was off fighting a fool war, for a cause that he didn't believe in. he was acting as a coward would! Yes, a durn fool coward who couldn't even have the sense to try to not get killed.  
  
Scarlett sighed. Ashley was part of the old guard, he didn't belong to the new times. He really couldn't change.  
  
"Scarlett darling, o Katie Scarlett!" that was Column's voice.  
  
"Come in, Column. I was just getting ready for a breath of air."  
  
As Column walked in, he could see the change in Scarlett's countenance. When she saw his face, Scarlett quickly arranged her features in a more demure look, but he could see that something was wrong.  
  
"Scarlett darling, what is the matter?" Column knew about the divorce, Scarlett had confided in him as soon as she knew he was kin and a priest. But how could she tell him that she was angry with a man whom she shouldn't be angry at, for events that happened years ago and were not his fault? The man that broke up her marriage.  
  
Scarlett lifted her chin in a proud way. She was going to be a lady about this, no matter what. And she would have a great baby. The baby Rhett would want but couldn't have. That would show him. She would love this baby more than it could ever be loved by Rhett. And then, when Rhett was an old man, in 30 years, she would bring her grandchildren to him and show him that he had missed the greatest family that ever was. And Scarlett would have a girl. A sweet girl, just like herself. She needed to have a little Katie. Rhett would never be able to understand a little girl the way Scarlett would understand her daughter.  
  
After another 2 weeks had passed, Scarlett was ready to scream at everything. She needed to get off the boat and be on land. O'Hara land would be best. Scarlett knew that there wasn't any real O'Hara land with O'Hara's, but she might be able to fix that. Rhett hadn't been a fool, he had known what would keep Scarlett away and quiet. He had payed her one million dollars, in gold. At first it had been only half a million, which was still enough for Scarlett and her whole family to live on for the rest of their lives. But then, when Scarlett proposed to go to Savannah and visit there, Rhett had hurriedly doubled the sum. If Scarlett would leave, then she could have any life she chose. Scarlett knew that life wouldn't include Rhett, but it could include the County Meath.  
  
"Oh, Bridie! Is that Ireland? That green hilly place?"  
  
"Aye." Bridie answered. "That is the home of the O'Hara's. Our home.  
  
Scarlett started crying, she knew where she was. She was home, like Bridie had said. 


	3. Scarlett ch 3

We Always Come Back Home a GWTW story By MmmMmmGood  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Scarlett. I don't own Rhett. I don't own Colum, Rosaleen, Bridie, or anyone else that is not owned by me. If I did, I would make them behave better and get rid of the writer's block that has taken over my brain for the last 9 months. Thank you. I am sooo sorry that I have not written, but I have been super duper pooper scooper busy. Tra-la!  
  
Oh yeah. okay, for all y'all Harry Potter Fanficers and others, have you noticed that HP is the ONLY place where characters routinly smirk? JK! You have started a writing trend! Lily smirked, James smirked, Draco smirked, all gods's chillin done SMIRKED! AHHHHHHH! Ok, mebbe I should have put that on my HP STORY! GO READ IT! SHAMELESS PLUG!  
  
Scarlett knew that her million dollars would be decreased if she wanted to be an O'Hara. She had cried bitter tears over her fortune, the way of getting it, and then the fact that she knew she must part with it. Her family was farmers, and had land, but it was an undesirable situation. At least in Scarlett's eyes, used to the hundreds of acres, every "good" family would own their own land, and farm it. Not like the O'Hara's, who rented. However, Scarlett was glad that at least she understood the situation. She knew of sharecropping, because it had been done in the South, but still thought it beneath her and her family. Scarlett had not realized that she wasn't the belle of the ball anymore, but an almost middle aged lady! Scarlett could fix the family situation, she was sure of it. As an O'Hara she had the pride of the land and pride of her family, and wanted it to do justice to her.  
  
Scarlett had not forgotten that she would not be able to wear pretty clothes for at least a year. She was used to being the most fashionably dressed lady around, and it stung her that she would look common, like everyone else. But Scarlett was too stubborn to care. She would not let Rhett take over her life! If having a dead husband was the escape from America, so be it. If being in Ireland meant that she would be in mourning, then she would jut have to learn to love black. She was too happy in Ireland to leave for a few beautiful clothes. Moreover, she would not need to go back to America to her dressmakers for new black clothes either. That would ensure that no one she knew would find out about her new life. All dressmakers knew how to make quick and easy mourning for a widow, so Scarlett knew that she would be able to find something to wear, even if a "country bumpkin" made it.  
  
The fresh air and good food made Scarlett feel healthy, and ready to carry a baby without keeling over. Also, the lack of corsets helped. Scarlett had not been able to resist buying a few local costumes, as she thought of them, and now wore them like the locals, with no cages underneath.  
  
Scarlett felt the need to prove herself in the O'Hara's eyes, as she had proved herself in the South. At least here, Scarlett had surmised, the people didn't consider a woman who could work and talk of money "like a man" unladylike. It was an admired skill. They just assumed that she was a businesswoman. That was what Scarlett had told them, that she had to take over her husband's business after his death, to provide for the coming baby. Only Colum would ever know about her shameful past, Scarlett vowed. And he would never really know it all. The emotions, the need for strength that only Rhett could provide were hidden in the depths of her very being. The facts were out for Colum to see, but only the facts.  
  
"Oh, Bridie! This is such a clean place! And with such lovely clothes!" She loved the loose clothes, and since her baby was beginning to show, she needed the extra room to hide her pregnancy, at least until she could break the news.  
  
"Yes Scarlett Darling, but wait until we reach home to buy new clothes." Bridie had recognized the impulsive stubbornness of Scarlett's nature, as the O'Hara in her, and was afraid that without her and Colum's guidance, Scarlett would be an embarrassment to them all, and just when she needed to make a good impression at Trim and Adamstown.  
  
-Fin- 


End file.
